Geography of Pegador
Places Taur Mela '' Also known as: Taur Amora, Amora's Realm, Forest of Love'' This beautiful forest is home to the great spirit Amora, servant of Melina. A lesser God, she has made this forest her home since the making of the world, and it a beautiful and wondrous place. The trees are adorned with red, white and pink blossoms, and a hundred species of brightly coloured birds make their home here. The forest is occupied by the Priestesses of Amora, who make magic and rituals in the moon-lit groves. Castle Melar is located deep in the depths of the forest, protected by the Girdle of Amora, a spell which keeps all who would make trouble at bay. Amora herself is sometimes seen in the forest, a beautiful and naked young woman, with long red hair. She is often glimpsed strolling along the natural trails, or singing beautifully in the groves. At night, her singing can be heard throughout the forest, creating a sense of ease and wonder to all who behold it. Other Forests Taur Carna, Taur Nim These two forests occupy the western border of Pegador, and were at one point the westernmost border of Rhutalath. Due to their past, they are scattered with small forts and towers, now manned with only minimum force. Nowadays the forests are teeming with game, including deer and boar, and the duchess often leads hunting parties through their eaves. Hunting in the forests is generally prohibited, unless a permit is obtained from the Duchess. Kalna's Field Kalna's Field is a flat and fertile plain, which stretches for many leagues in the centre of Pegador. The fields are scattered with farms, vineyards and orchards, and oranges, apples and lemons are grown in abundance. Most importantly, however, are the vast acres of flax, which grow naturally there, and supply the linen for which Pegador is famous. Several villages and towns were founded here, in order to gather and make linen, and these towns have grown with the wealth and trade. Kalna's Field is one of the most picturesque regions in the southern duchies, although most of it is owned by farmers, and so is considered private land. Kalna's Field is named for the famous and mythological hero, Kalna Bearcleaver, who fought a thousand Ursani by himself. He is said to have finally fallen in the high Flax fields, and his body has never been found. Eivana A less fugal place than Kelna's field, Eivana is nevertheless a beautiful place. The northern Eivana plains are a mixture of rolling hills, jutting ridges and pleasant valleys. Although not as fertile as Kalna, Eivana is still home to many vineyards, and a few ranches. However, it is the beaches which make Eivana famous- white and golden sands and a clear blue sea are the general view. The eastern half is dominated by small cliffs and deep coves. Eivana, more than anything, is known for its spectacular weather, the warmest region in Rhutalath . Pegasus Hills The large and steep Pegasus hills occupy the northern-central region of Pegador. They are high and a pleasant green, and are a part of the southern foothills of the Ered Glos. Despite their proximity to the Ered Glos, snow is rare in the Pegasus hills, although rain is common. The Pegasus Hills are the home of the Pegasi of Rhutalath, who make their homes in the lush valley forests, or the high eyries of the hills. Roads The Great Road The great road continues through Pegador, from Mantos to Toltoluine. It skirts both Kalna's Field and the Pegasus hills. It is heavily guarded at the Mela Bridge, near Gron Fort, where the local populace fear Amora's spirit. Other roads The Shoretrail is travelled mainly by traders, taking their goods from dock to dock, although its amazing view of the coast sometimes attracts other travellers. The Dwarron Road is the only trail big enough for a wagon, which goes through the mountains to Orod-Eressea. The Gold Road is well-paved, with requent inns along its length. The other roads are less travelled. Rivers Foal This river dissects Janar, running from the Ered Glos south to the sea. Although narrow in parts, it is frequently travelled by smaller boats, especially fishing trawlers. A series of steep waterfalls in the north means that a boat cannot travel all the way from north to south. Kuin A small and wide river, the Kuin connects the small port town of Kuinor to the Foal river. It is wide-enough for many small ships, and ofter sea-going vessels will sail several miles up the Kuin to protect their ships from weather, storms, and heavy docking taxes. Unfortunately, the Kuin is also the locale of several pirate ships. Mela The Mela is a magical and enchanted river, connected and occupied by the same spirit which inhabits Taur Melar. As well as the occasional presence of Amora, the Mela is home to several hundred Naiads and Water-nymphs, the children of Amora. Although they stick mainly to themselves, there are reports of many being lured to the river by their song, or their beauty, and never being seen from again. The Mela is a shallow and fast-flowing river, and unnavigable by anything other than a small boat. Category:Geography Category:Pegador Category:Rhutalath Category:Amora Category:Naiads